


Lace and Stockings

by Ryvchan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (which will be mentioned later in future chapter), Arthur!Harry, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eggsy will replace his spot, Galahad!Harry, Hiatus, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Stockings, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy collecting laced panties and wearing them. Well, one would hope that Harry doesn't find out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic. I think it'll be about 6 chapters or so.

Harry felt annoyed that Eggsy hadn’t contacted him all day to report where he’s been. What more was that he felt annoyed and a little bit possessive that Eggsy might be out with his friends having fun. Taking a break from being a Kingsman for the day. It was fine. Except that the younger Kingsman hadn’t told him of the break until he went searching for Merlin, demanding where Eggsy went.

Merlin merely shook his head and replied, “I’m sure you can track him yourself, Galahad. But alas, you don’t need, to. The boy sends his message to you.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “That is?”

Merlin slowly blinked. “He said he wasn’t feeling good. Therefore, he had asked the day off to head back home. Your home. I’ve sent Lancelot with him to make sure he gets home safely.”

Harry blinked a couple times. Trying to process Merlin’s words.

_Home?_

__

_Wasn’t feeling good?_

__

_What?_

“Did he say why he was sick?” Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hm, no.” Merlin answered. “Well, I must go now. I’ve got other things to do.”

Huffing, Harry only grumbled.

_“Oh, my god!”_

“Roxy! Shh!’ Eggsy slapped his hand over her mouth. “You idiot!”

Roxy crawled at his hand, taking his hand off her mouth. “Oh, my god. Eggsy. What the bloody hell?! You actually went and did _it_?”

Eggsy rolled his eyes behind the glasses. “Will you shut up? My god, Roxy. And yeah, I went and did it.”

_“Show me.”_ Roxy hopped on her foot. Feeling excitement for Eggsy.

It was months ago when Eggsy told her his attraction to the older Kingsman, Galahad. Roxy didn’t mind. Obviously, she can see how much Eggsy wanted him. Even saw when Galahad wasn’t talking or looking at Eggsy, she saw how Eggsy would lick his lip and eye Galahad. Which made her mission to help Eggsy. After all, they were best friends.

Heart filling with excitement, she followed Eggsy up the stairs of Galahad’s home and into the guest room, where Eggsy stayed. “Eggsy, c’mon.”

“Hold on, mate!” Eggsy hushed her, waving his hand to be quiet. His cheeks feeling heat.

Roxy followed Eggsy to the bed, seeing a box that was unopened. “Is that it? Please tell me it is.”

“Yeah, sure.” Eggsy reached foreword, taking the tape off, and carefully parting the pretty gold gift tissue paper that covered lace. He sat down on the bed, taking the laced panties out. Roxy sat down next to him, gasping in delight.

“Oh, Eggsy. Those are so pretty!” Roxy sighed.

Eggsy’s cheek flushed bright pink. He hadn’t wanted to order them online, but the feel of the sheer scrap of lace that cupped his buttocks and dick made him feel good. He’d felt curious about lace panties a while back, when he was cruising through a particular store that sold sex merchandise. He stood in front of a store mannequin, rubbing the silky lace between his fingers, eyes narrowing. The store manager caught him, smiling as he knew what Eggsy is looking for. The man had asked him from favorite colors to type of fabric to what he liked and dislike. Which, made Eggsy overwhelmed and dizzy.

Since then, Eggsy had started to collect laced panties, whenever he wasn’t working. Smile creeping up on his face, he took the two laced panties out, fingers feeling the soft and silky texture.

“White looks good, Eggsy. I bet it will look awesome on you.” Roxy touched the texture of the panty. “I bet he will love it.”

Eggsy sputtered, eyes wide, cheeks flushing bright pink. “I’m--I’m not--I am not fucking showing him! Are you bloody serious, Lancelot?”

“Eh, I’m serious, Eggsy.” Roxy chuckled. Then, she leaned into his ear and whispered, that made Eggsy jerked from her, eyes widening even more.

“I’m not going to _fucking_ do _that_! You best be joking right now.” Eggsy protested.

Roxy burst out laughing. “Not joking, mate. I’m serious! C’mon, mate. You know you’ve thought about it, too!”

“Argh.” Eggsy flopped on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Well, thanks for showing me! I bet they’ll look lovely on you!” Roxy said. “I better get going, yeah? I don’t want Merlin tracking me all the way over here. Besides, I was the person he asked to send you home, because you’re sick with the flu.” Roxy chuckled when Eggsy slapped her arm.

“I don’t want him finding a suspicious package for me in front of his doorsteps.” Eggsy whined. “Now, leave me alone and have some fun.”

“Pushy but okay. I’ll report back to Merlin. And if I see Galahad, I’ll tell him.”

“No, you bloody will not tell him!”  
  


“Oh, really? I bet I’ll be the first person he’ll ask when I go back.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me, I know.”

Unfortunately, Roxy was right. Galahad had stormed out of Merlin’s office, after she reported that she was coming back to the base. Galahad glowered at her, words spewing into her face.

“Is he truly okay, Lancelot?”

“Yeah.”

“He looked fine this morning.”

“I bet he did.”

“How come you’re here when Eggsy is sick at home?”

“Umm--”

“For all I know, he can be such a idiot to be home alone.”

“Eh, yeah.”

“I--”

Roxy rolled her eyes before she crossed her arms over her breasts. “Eggsy is _fine_ , Galahad. Just a slight fever.” _Lies._ “And he just needs some rest. I’m sure he’ll be fine, yeah?”

Galahad snapped his head back, after rambling for a bit to stare at her. “I…” He cleared his throat and reached up to fix his tie. “I shouldn’t be worrying about him.”

Roxy then said, “If you’re that worried about him, you best go take care of him, eh? Eggsy might _appreciate_ it.” Then, winks at Galahad before leaving him looking all confused.

 

Letting out a soft moan, Eggsy slipped on the laced panty over his buttocks. The smoothness and silkiness of the lace cupped him in the right places. He took a look at the mirror hanging in the walk-in closet. Twisting this way and that way, eyeing the lace.

“Perfect.” He whispered.

He trailed a finger from his neck and down to his chest, then onward to his hips and stroked his fingers on the beautiful lace. Now, he just have to wear the suit to get a good feel of it. His mind circulating on what Roxy told him earlier before she left.

_You definitely should wear those panties under the suit._

**  
**Yeah, he’s definitely wearing them under the suit. Fuck, even the dress pants made him feel so fucking naked. He can feel the soft fabric of the pants. This felt so dirty. But in a good dirty kind of way. Eggsy took a couple steps, feeling the pants sliding over his buttocks, as if caressing him. Shivering in delight and feeling naughty, Eggsy slipped his feet into slippers before he went out of his room, only to knock into a hard solid chest. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cock cage, somehow, slipped off of him, his dick spurting deep jets onto his stomach, making him keen loudly behind the gag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Thank you for the comments! They mean a lot me.

Eggsy yelped, falling backwards when he felt hands gripped his arms, steadying him. Glancing his, his heart jumped in shock and breath caught in his throat.

“H-Harry?” Eggsy stammered.

Harry stared down at Eggsy, noting the pink flush on those smooth cheeks. He reached up, a hand curled behind Eggy’s neck, and the other falling on his forehead. Then, Harry dropped his hand from the forehead, pressing his own, feeling the heat.

Meanwhile, Eggsy froze stock still. Heart hammering against his chest. His fingers curling and uncurling. Good god, Eggsy thought. This was a little bit too much. He could feel Harry’s breath breezing over his face, his forehead, clearly is pressing against his. He wasn’t sick, but Harry didn’t need to know about the lie, of course. Eggsy pushed at Harry to take a step back.

“Wh-What are you doing here?” Eggsy asked, cheeks flushing.

“Merlin had told me you were sick.” Harry lay a hand on Eggsy’s forehead again. “You’re quite warm.”

Eggsy swatted at Harry’s hand, “I’m fine. I just need to rest.” He really needed to be alone and enjoy the feel of the panty but no, Harry just had to be here. Mentally, hitting his head against a wall, Eggsy slapped a smile on his face. “I’m fine. You can go now.”

Harry blinked, “Go now? I don’t want you to be home alone, boy.”

Now, he’s really hitting his face against the wall mentally. Eggsy huffed. “Fine. If you’re going to be here for the rest of the day, you’re making soup. For me, yeah?”

“Yes, I will.” Harry replied, before he took off down the steps. At the last step down at the bottom of the stair, he looked back up at Eggsy, who turned around to head back into his room.

Face bright pink, Eggsy leaned against the door, arms wrapped around himself. He really wanted Harry. Like really wanted him to the point where, he just wants Harry to bend him over and run those hands over his ass. And maybe fuck him in the process, as well. Moaning softly, Eggsy felt his cock hardened at the thought. Harry and him hadn’t quite establish their relationship. He knows Harry is attracted to him but doesn’t voice or show it. It was hard being attracted to someone who barely shows their emotions but that won’t be too long now. Eggsy fantasized about Harry a whole lot. Maybe a little bit too much but he didn’t give a fuck about it.

Harry is a virile gentleman and Eggsy really wanted to have a taste of him. Literally. He can hear it now. Plain as day, Roxy giggling inside of his head, telling him to make a move. Head hanging low, Eggsy strolled over to the bed, dropping on to his back to stare up at the ceiling. Feeling a bit too warm, he pulled at his tie, loosening it before he unbuttons his shirt half way. Exhaustion seemed to bit at him, making him move to his pillows, head falling on top of them. Eggsy slipped the glasses off, throwing them next to him on the bed, as his eyes drooped low.

Creeping up the steps quietly, Harry held a tray that had a soup bowl with a lid on top, a tall glass of water and eating utensils. When he stepped in front of Eggsy’s room, he knocked.

“Eggsy?” He called out.

No answer.

Harry frowned, then reached to turn the knob, entering Eggsy’s room, only to find the boy fast asleep on the bed. But what caught him off guard was that Eggsy’s perfectly comb hair became disheveled, his tie loosened, and his shirt unbuttoned halfway, exposing his neck and chest. Swallowing, Harry took silent steps, setting the tray on the nightstand, eyes still on Eggsy. He stared long and hard at Eggsy, before he sat at the edge.

Eggsy Unwin. A beautiful boy, he thought. The smoothness of his skin, those plump pink lips, and those long lashes that fanned on his cheeks. On a impulse, Harry cupped Eggsy’s cheek, using his thumb to caress those lips and he found it smooth and soft. He paused when Eggsy breathed out a moan, head turning fulling to Harry, exposing his beautiful neck. Harry shook his head, he’s a gentleman. He shouldn’t be doing this. It’s rude and inappropriate and improper. A gentleman doesn’t touch anyone who’s vulnerable in their sleep.

Harry shook his head, taking his hand away. To say the least, he’s attracted to Eggsy. The boy defying him every moment, testing him. Eggsy was so insufferable that he wanted to punish him. Not by grounding him to his room or taking him out of his missions, but in another way, where Harry can have full control of Eggsy and teach him a lesson to listen and behave.

Leaning over the younger Kingsman’s sleeping face, Harry whispered, “Sleep well, pet.” Before he captured those pink lips.

_Large, warm hands caressed his abdomen, smoothing his come all over. Eggsy moaning softly behind a gag that was put in his mouth, while someone laughed beside his ear. Fingers that trailed down to his dick, making him whine in protest. He heard Harry chuckled before Eggsy cried out a muffled protest when fingers slipped between his sticky thighs, brushing against his used hole. Eggsy pulled at the restraints, wanting to touch his own dick, to come. He really needed to come but Harry wouldn’t let him because the fucking cock cage was on him._

__

_“Think of it as a chastity belt.” Harry said, as he continued to brush against him._

__

_Eggsy watched as Harry leaned above his face, eyes dark and glittering behind those glasses. He lets out a muffled whimper when he felt fingers probe against his hole, slipping inside with ease. Fingers that slipped in and out, scissoring inside of him. Eggsy threw his head back, tears falling, as Harry fucked his sensitive hole with his fingers. His cock straining and so fucking hard, that Eggsy sobbed. He needed to come, damn it. He needed Harry to take the cockcage off of ‘im. He needed--_

__

_The cock cage, somehow, slipped off of him, his dick spurting deep jets onto his stomach, making him keen loudly behind the gag._

Eggsy snapped his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling, heart racing. He rubbed at his face, groaning when he felt his dick hard and straining against the dress pants. Eggsy turned his face to the side, spotting a tray on the nightstand with a note with his name written very elegantly on a folded card. He recognized the handwriting. It was Harry’s. Sighing, Eggsy slowly unbuckling the belt and slipped his pants off, throwing them to the floor. Then, he turned onto his stomach, a hand slipping inside of his laced panties, curling around his hard dick. Eggsy smeared the pre-come over and under his dick, moaning softly.

“Harry…” He whispered.

Eggsy rutted against the bed, hand pumping up and down the length of his dick. “Harry.” He said brokenly. “A-Ah, fuck, Harry.” Eggsy whimpered, hand stroking faster. He pressed his face into the pillows, ass high up in the air, as he continued to stroke himself. “Haa-ah!” Eggsy pumped his dick, until he came spilling over the sheets, a soft cry spilling from his mouth. Going limp, Eggsy gently grinded against the sheets, sobbing softly.

_“Harry…”_ Eggsy softly called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Roxy bringing "something" for Eggsy. And Harry getting suspicious of them.
> 
> (Also, have anyone thought about Alpha!Harry and Omega!Eggsy or Dom!Harry and Sub!Eggsy, yet? I'm so curious about that.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Merlin, have Eggsy been acting strange lately?” Harry asked.

A week later, after the training for new Kingsmans, Eggsy sat in dinning of above the underground hideout. He swirled his spoon in the lukewarm soup, while Harry sat across from him, sipping the hot tea. Eggsy was dressed in a suit, his hair sleek back and he looked from behind the glasses at Harry. Then, he bit his lips, gnawing at them. Eventually, he squirmed in his seat. Because goddamn, Harry looked so fucking pleasing to his eyes. So much like a gentleman, that Eggsy wanted to just rip those clothes off and have his way with Harry. Just then, Harry looked up from behind the cup of tea.

Eggsy gulped, eyes averting elsewhere as he heard the soft tap of the cup being set down. He could feel his cheeks burn because, why the fuck would he be thinking about having his way, while the actual, real life man is sitting bloody across from him.

“What is wrong?” Harry asked. “You don’t look well, Eggsy.”

“Erm, n-nothing!” Eggsy hastily replied. He continued to swirl the silver spoon around in the soup, then lifted the soup up and stuck the spoon into his mouth, trying to occupy himself.

“Then, why are your cheeks red? Are you still not well?” Harry asked.

Eggsy whipped his head towards Harry, seeing the older man frown at him. He saw that Harry clicked something on the glasses and saw him purse his lips even more.

“Wh-What?” Eggsy asked.

“Your temperature has risen.” Harry said. “Is the training stressing your body, Eggsy?”

Eggsy clicked his tongue. “You, certainly, are.” Then, his eyes widened in horror. “I mean! No, it’s bloody not stressing me!”

One of Harry’s eye brow rose up. He parted his mouth as if he was going to say something, when Roxy walked in. Harry snapped his head towards the younger Kingsman.

“Lancelot. How is your training?” Harry asked.

Roxy smiled at Harry. “Good.” Then, she looked at Eggsy, a smug smile appeared on her face, which caused Eggsy to shrink back. “Can I borrow Eggsy for a moment?”

Harry blinked. “I suppose so. Eggsy’s temperature has risen. I assume it might be the training that’s causing it to him. Also, take him to rest in the infirmary, please.”

Roxy stared at Eggsy, smiling even more. “I see, Galahad. I see. And I will.” She nudged her head to the side, signaling Eggsy to follow her. She walked down the hallway until she stopped at the end. She turned around, seeing the other Kingsman walking towards her. Roxy bit her lips from trying not to laugh out loud but it was impossible when Eggsy pulled at his tie. She slapped a hand over her mouth, body trembling.

Eggsy pulled his tie, feeling his skin warm. Mentally, cursing at himself. He noticed that Roxy was making noises behind her hand. “Oi! Now, you’re just mocking me, mate! Shh!” Eggsy walked over to her, slapping his own hand over hers. “Harry will hear us!”

Roxy pulled his hand away, bending over. “B-But! It’s just!” Roxy burst out laughing. “Oh, Eggsy!”

Eggsy stomped away from her, muttering under his breath.

“I’ve got something to show you, Eggsy!” Roxy said.

As Roxy walked after Eggsy, they hadn’t realized that Harry was watching them from the entryway of the dining room. A frown upon his face, lips pursing.

Sometime, late in the day, Roxy handed a gift bag over to Eggsy as they were walking out of the and down the steps of the HQ, a smug smile on her face. “Here, this is for you, mate.”

The other Kingsman eyed the bag, curious as well as suspicious as to what’s in the bag. He plucked it out of Roxy’s hand, and he took a peek inside and let out loud gasp and closed the bag, blushing bright red. Then, he glared up at Roxy, who still had that forsaken smug smile on her face.

“Really, mate? Really?!” Eggsy hissed. His cheeks feeling too warm.

“Eh, yeah, I am. C’mon, you know you love it. You’ve talked to me about wearing some for a long time now, yeah?” Roxy said and sat down next to the other Kingsman.

Eggsy hugged the bag to his chest, “Yeah, but I didn’t know you were gonna give me them. As a gift, no less!”

“Ah, it’s a gift, Eggsy.” Roxy wagged a finger in front of Eggsy’s face. “I’ve had a difficult time finding them just for you.”

Eggsy let out a sigh. “Um, yeah, thanks, mate.”

“Now, you and I are going to go back to your place, and you’re gonna try them out.” Roxy flashed Eggsy another smile.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Really, now.”

Silence. Then, “Fuck, fine! Let’s go before Harry comes out and we’re still sitting here!”

Harry thought about Eggsy for the whole day. The boy had been acting strangely around him. Sometimes, he would dodge his questions or avoid him after the training. And the deal with Eggsy’s being ill, also? Harry didn’t know what to make of it. Well, everything that is. And it got to the point where, he was absently staring at the clipboard in his hand.

“Merlin, have Eggsy been acting strange lately?” Harry asked.

Merlin twisted around in his chair to look up at Harry. “No. Why?”

Harry just shook his head. “The boy rather has been...Well, as if he’s hiding something?”

The taller man stared at Harry before he replied, “Well, you can always look through his glasses. I’m sure he hasn’t taken them off or know that he’s suppose to take them off after the training.”

“Hm.” Harry just nodded.

The thing is, Eggsy did forget to take the glasses off. So, he continue to wear them. He stood at the end of the bed, staring at the gift bag. He opened it, taking out a black stretch suspender belt with six garter clips and then, he took out a black fishnet stockings with a latex top band. Eggsy caressed them, feeling his body tingle and his thoughts very dirty at the moment.

“How do you like them?” Roxy called from the hallway. In courtesy of private, Roxy stood out in the hallway for the sake of Eggsy.

Eggsy’s eyes widened, then picked up the suspender belt. “Love them.”

“Good! Now, try them on!”

“Alright! Alright!” Eggsy rolled his eyes.

He unbuttoned his suit jacket, carefully placing it on the bed. Next went, the belt, then the pants, shirt and lastly, he stood there, all naked in his glory with the exception of the black panties he wore. He slipped on the suspender belt, feeling the snug that he likes. Then, he went for the stockings. Eggsy sat on the edge of the bed, lifting a leg up and rolling on the stocking. Hiking up his leg and over his knees then he clipped on the clips. He did the same with the other leg. Eggsy slowly stood up, walked over to the mirror, stood in front of it and examined himself.

Oh yeah. The smoothness of the panties, stockings and the belt. It felt good. Amazing, actually. Eggsy stared at his own face. Slick hair that was combed to the side, the big glasses sitting on his nose, his large eyes staring from his reflection.

“They feel amazing, mate!” Eggsy called to Roxy.

“Really? That’s great!”

Eggsy slid his hands down from his hips to his thighs and he turned half way, staring at his buttocks. The panties hugged his ass really good, he thought. He absently licked his lips, eyes half hooded now, as he continued to turn this way and that way.

A tea cup fell to the floor, crashing and breaking into pieces. Eyes staring wide from one of the laptops he was using. He watched Eggsy putting on some kind of suspender belt and then the stockings. He leaned forward when the younger Kingsman walked over to the mirror, staring at himself. Watching through Eggsy’s glasses as the boy turned his body the other way, showing his buttocks. The panties smoothed and hugged his buttocks and it made him swallow harshly.

“My god, Eggsy.” He whispered. His body aroused already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Harry cornering Eggsy and you know what ensues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. I'm slowly typing up chapters for each of my fics.

The panties felt good. Too good actually. Very snugged and comfortable. Almost, felt as if he wasn’t wearing anything. Just the way he liked it best. The suspender belt and the fishnet stockings were fucking amazing. He walked back and forth in front of the mirror, admiring the view of his backside and the bulge in his panties. Eggsy nodded his approval, before he walked over to the bedroom door, opening it slightly, spotting Roxy with her back facing the door.

 

“Roxy.” Eggsy called out. “Wanna look?” He asked with a cheeky smile.

 

Roxy whipped around, her ponytail bouncing behind her. She nodded her head, and walked past by him, when he opened the door fully. Then, Roxy turned around, and let out a soft gasp when she saw him. “Fucking hell, Eggsy.”

 

Eggsy splayed his arms out. “I am rocking in these, Roxy. Bless your awesomeness!”

 

Roxy continued to stare at him, then said, “If I were Harry, I would probably fuck you already.” Then, she paused as if another thought occurred to her. “Do you have any shoes? Pumps or any kind of heels?”

 

Eggsy nodded his head, tilting his head towards the bed. “Under the bed.”

 

The girl rose an eyebrow at him, then she went over to the bed, knelt down next to the bed, then slid out a long box. She unzipped the box to find about 6 pair of heels before her. She picked out a red platform pump, taking the shoes with her when she stood up and handed it to Eggsy. “Try these shoes.”

 

Eggsy stepped into the pumps, feeling a bit taller, now that he was wearing them. He took a couple steps, walking in the feel of the shoes and the garments. He stepped over to the bed, sitting down with a leg over the other, and then he had an idea.

 

“Hey, Roxy. Could you do me a favor and take a picture of me?” Eggsy asked.

 

“A picture? What for?” Roxy tilted her head to the side, eyes blinking.

 

“Ya know. In case, if I, you know…” Eggsy stuttered. “For him. Of course.”

 

Roxy’s mouth parted a O then she grinned. “Of course, Eggsy!” She took out her cell phone, using the camera app and looked up down at Eggsy, who nodded back at her. “One...two...three!” She snapped a picture of Eggsy lying on the bed on his elbows, a leg over his knee. His glasses were on, and his eyes lowered, not afraid of showing his rather sexy side. She took a couple more shots, before she actually noticed that he was still wearing the glasses. “Oh, fucking hell. Eggsy, you forgot to take off your glasses!” She stumbled over her own feet, taking the glasses that were perched on his nose. She looked on the inside and found that he forgot to turn off the feed. “Shit. You forgot to turn off the feed, too!”

 

Eggsy mouth fell open. “Ah, fuck. Do you think Merlin will see the feed? Oh, god, do you think Harry will see it?” He mentally slapped himself on the head. He was so absorbed into what he was doing that he forgot that he had the bloody glasses on with the feed still turned on.

 

“I hope no one see’s it. That would be a fucking disaster. Aaaaand, maybe I’ll ask Merlin nicely to delete the feed?” Eggsy didn’t sound sure of himself when he got to the last sentence. “Oh, god, what if Harry finds out I like him, Roxy?”

 

“Then, deal with it when the time comes?” Roxy replied.

 

“You ain’t helping, mate.” Eggsy muttered under his breath.

 

 

Unknown to Eggsy that just an hour later, after Roxy left him, Harry was making his way home from the tailor shop after seeing Eggsy’s certain feed. It left Harry aroused and hard, and it made him want the boy even more. He tried so hard to ignore that part of him wanting to fuck Eggsy until the boy screams his name but at the same time, it scared him that the boy wouldn’t feel the same way about him. But that part of him confirmed when he heard that Eggsy felt the same way he felt about him. Shivered in pleasure, Harry got out of the cab when they arrived in front of his house.

 

He stood in front of his door, straightening the cuffs and his tie, before he unlocked the door to his home, and saw Eggsy just walking down the steps. Harry took note of Eggsy’s covered feet.  Noticed the way how the texture of whatever he was wearing, looked soft and silky. Eggsy stopped once he reached down to the bottom step.

 

“You’re home early, Harry.” Eggsy said carefully, when he noticed how ruffled Harry looked.

 

When, Harry took a step towards him, as if he’s after something, with a predatory look on his face, Eggsy momentarily took a step back, which caused him to stumble backwards and landed on his bottom on the steps. He looked up at Harry, who had the look of a man on a mission. The way Harry hovered above him, made something inside of him shiver in anticipation and want the man in front of him even more.

 

“Would you make a pot of tea for us?” Harry asked softly.

 

Confused and slightly aroused, Eggsy numbly nodded. He went into the kitchen to get away from Harry. He needed his space to clear his mind for a moment. His heart was racing when he saw the look on Harry’s face. And, it felt as if he was going to faint there and then. And, when came after him, his need went haywire. He just wanted to throw himself at Harry and kiss him but he held himself back. As, Eggsy carefully made the tea to how Harry likes it, he felt someone coming up behind him, making him freeze.

 

“You’ve put too much tea leaves, but that’s alright.” Harry said behind him.

 

Heart hammering against his chest, Eggsy felt that hot breath breezing against his ear, making him shiver. He opened his mouth, about to say something, when he felt a hand stroke the side of his hip. He set the teapot down gently on the counter, and asked softly, “Harry?”

 

“I saw, Eggsy.” Harry said after a moment of silence.

 

Eggsy blinked a couple times, but didn’t face Harry. “You saw what?”

 

“You didn’t turn off the feed from your glasses.” Was the simple reply.

 

It hit Eggsy right then and there and he mentally cursed himself. Eggsy was about to make an excuse when Harry spoke, making his heart leap up in his throat.

 

“I know how you feel about me.” Harry whispered, he continued to stroke Eggsy’s hip. “And I...I feel the same way.” When he heard nothing from Eggsy, his silence must’ve meant that the boy didn’t feel the same way about him. And that he was wrong about Eggsy’s feelings. Harry felt his heart filled with heaviness, and he was about to step away from Eggsy, when the boy whipped around, his hands cupping face, and those luscious lips of Eggsy’s found his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: you guessed it! Eggsy and Harry doing the do. :D
> 
> My Hartwin/Kingsman blog: [fellowshipofhartwin](http://fellowshipofhartwin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
